The Revengers Betrayal
by Insanity Is My Name
Summary: Sequel to Scorn. Al wants revenge for his mothers death and joined the soldiers hunting his brother. When he meets him however, he begins to change his plans for him. Elricest,violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Fullmetal alchemist and not make any money with this. Can you imagine the hellish mix of satanic mess it would be if I did

**_Warning: Elricest, Charactor OOC._**

Blood covered the floor, the walls, the ceiling.

The bodies were litter across the floor.

Two blonde teens and one dark haired young adult, all blood soaked.

They were sitting by most of the bodies.

"Oh man! That was the best."

Edward leaned back, usually his blonde hair, mostly dark red as he laughed.

Envy shook his head. "That was an over reaction. We need to be able to blend in with the norms if we want to survive."

Winry leaned over one of the bodies, a look of delight spreading over her face.

Ed laughed again. "Oh come on. Two months that was hard. They were so irritating. Anyway who cares, that damn army's gonna be here soon."

"YES! That's the point. A trail of exploding people!"

"Humans not people. We didn't do anything in the last three towns."

Winry sat up. "Now look at the way you did this one, it perfect clean cut. And this great rip here. Now look at this one I did, what do you think, see I went for beating to death but I feel I should slice instead."

"See Winry's got the right idea."

"For god sake I like killing people as much as you do but the simple fact is if we kill in EVERY town it makes it very hard to get away from those bastards."

"Thought you'd stopped swearing."

"Thought you'd keep your temper under control."

Alphonse stood in front of his father.

He hated this man.

Hoemhiem.

He looked so like _him_.

Years and years of this.

He still remember his mothers death, her gruesome, brutal, disgusting, death, and the one who had done standing covered in her blood, laughing.

Mummy had loved him, the young teen sniffed quietly. He wasn't a soft child anymore.

_Daddy_. That jackass. He had forced him into this.

Edward.

Yes that's the reason was for living. To kill him, for mum.

"Alphonse Elric."

"Yes sir!"

"You have completed your training correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, good I'm transferring you to the frontline. Son"

"Don't call me that! Sir, I'm in this fight for one reason and one reason only."

"Yes just like I wanted."

"I made my own choice SIR. To which unit am I being transferred?"

"Oh don't worry I took care of that for you. You're in the unit tracking your brother."

"I hate you, sir."

The train clatter through the mountains, rocking it inhabitants side to side.

"So much for progress you'd think they'd stop the rocking."

"Edward if you whinge one more time…"

"Thought we weren't allowed to kill. Where are we going anyway?" the fifteen year old blonde laid sprawled over his seat irritable as his older brother tired form the journey.

He had change from his blood covered rags of the night before.

They tended to change style of clothes every few towns. For this town Ed was wearing a white t-shirt, black doodles covered the front, he worn an open black waistcoat over it with slim black trousers. The horns that grew from his head (marking him as a Diclonius) were covered by a black fabric headband.

Envy as usual had some form of women's clothes on, he then complained if anyone said the where females clothes. Black jeans (Winry's') a black skin tight top (Winry's') and a black head band with a symbol on the front (Ed's or Winry's) to push his long hair over his horns.

Winry wore light purple combats with badges, with a black vest top.

The train heaved into a station.

"We getting of here? Ed shot up, impatience written all over his face.

"NO!"

"You know you really suck now."

Al sat in a packed military truck, the soldiers around him where swearing and drinking. Al's lips curled in disgust, they where no better than the ones they hunted.

"Hey you wanna bunk up hunny." A drunken man leered over his shoulder, Alphonse growled softly, this was happening a lot. Thanks to his long hair and youth he was frequently mistaken for a girl, though there weren't any girl in this trunk, as these men had caused a huge fight with major injuries on their part.

He wanted to work alone. He would do so much better that way.

He would find him, Edward, he gazed at picture he'd been given. It had been taken about a year ago. He narrowed his eyes, he was smiling and happy.

The three Diclonius were lounging round a pool, they tended to get money out of the bodies. So they had quite a bit of money at the moment usually they stayed in cheap little B&Bs, but Envy had decided they might be calmer with a few nights in a good hotel.

Alphonse stepped out of his truck, looking around, Edward was here in this town.

His heart was racing.

He could finally work on his own, he just need to get close enough to let a bullet of in the bastards head.

Then the other two would rip him apart, but he would be satisfied.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should carry on.

A/N2: As first chapter go this sucks. Hopefully this Improve as this was just a scene setter.


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse entered the hotel, checked himself in, and went down to the pool.

There they were all three murderers.

And him. He hadn't changed that much at all.

The brunette stared, he had that same gold hair, long now, braided, those golden eyes. So bright a colour, but somehow so dark framed by coal black lashes. The boy still had a young face and a cheeky smile that he was now flashing at his half brother.

Al bit his lip gently.

Shouldn't be staring, there sat a murderer. Shouldn't admire his looks, related too.

Al pouted slightly that was odd, they were different species but they were related. Did that mean it was okay to do something? The teen scowled, this was hate veering into love it was one of those stupid things, people wrote on the internet. It was the creatures defence mechanism. To combat how unlovable the horns made them, they had cute faces to make up for it. That's what was making him feel like this, the cute looks that were created to draw innocent humans to their deaths.

He slowly walked towards the three killers. And sat down behind a bush to watch their behaviour. Two of them moved away leaving the blonde, the monster that murdered his mother.

He walked over and stood over him.

Ed watched Winry and Envy clear off, Winry was having one of her times.

After the hell she had been through in the institution she developed a mental condition. They weren't certain what it was, they guessed it was bipolar depression, as for a short period of time she could be manic and then go into a depression. The depression was easily cured with anti depressants but anti-psychotic drugs were proving harder to find. He shook his head moving the blonde strands away from his face. He really hoped that Winry wouldn't ruin this time, it was so rare Envy would let them get a nice hotel, it was usually disgusting B&Bs that crawled with roaches. It was no wonder he kept loosing his temper and massacring the flea pit.

The blonde blinked as a shadow fell on him and turning he saw a teenaged brunette standing next to his seat. He smelt something almost metallic and ran his eyes over the boy. Guns. Great a stupid animal hunter type, they saw the connection with killing creatures that were far weaker then themselves and wanted to be friends with him. Annoying humans never understood the real feel of a kill and they couldn't even do it naturally. They had to use a weapon just in case the poor murdered creature fought back.

Al stared at the boy who gazed back up at him. God he wished he could kill this bastard now. He had loved this thing as a child, god he had been so stupid.

But no first smile sweetly and try to get on with the damned pleasantries

"Hi!"

The blonde glared. "Who are you?"

"Just being friendly, I'm Alphonse, you?"

"Edward."

"What's your surname?"

"Tell me yours."

Al sat down next the other teen, quite close. He never knew why he sat that close, practically on his lap, but he did it. In return he received a flashed of golden eyes filled with anger.

"Smith, my surnames smith." It worked right? He hadn't given himself a fake first name (which doubtless would have ended up being John). Everything should be working fine. Soon, when the mercenaries were about to move in, and he was close enough to pull a knife on him without losing his head it would be done.

"Get the fuck of me, or I'm going to kill you." Ed smiled sweetly at the younger boy. "And I've killed before so don't think I won't. I just happened to want to stay here a while that's why I've warned you."

Al sat frozen unsure of how to react. He blatantly told him of his crimes without a care if he would be in trouble for them or not. So arrogant he wanted to hit him.

Instead he twisted his lips into a wide grin. "You almost had me for a moment then. You looked so serious."

Ed shook his head and laughed. He pushed Alphonse of the seat and onto the floor, when he landed Al swore something crunched.

"Nobody ever believes the truth when it's too much. I'll see you around Alphonse."

Al stared after him cursing the way his eyes drifted downwards from Edwards back.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N: I have abonded this one for a while. So if anyone actually likes it, I'm sorry, I got stuck for ideas on it, but I'm kk to go now so if anyone likes it tell me and I'll keep on going.


End file.
